


A tale of Sirens

by Willow1977



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: Did you know, once a Very...very long time ago, a writer got Sirens and Harpies confused and spread the false idea of what a Siren looked like for a long time?A fanfiction writer's version of how the Sirens came to be





	A tale of Sirens

Did you know, once a Very...very long time ago, a writer got Sirens and Harpies confused and spread the false idea of what a Siren looked like for a long time? 

Harpies were winged half-bird- Half-human creatures, well, are still, though they have changed in the past thousand or so years, as creatures do. They work mainly for Zeus. They are literally the personification of storm winds and actually swoop in to capture the souls of evildoers to take to Tartarus and to torment those who break oaths to the Gods. 

The true story is this, The harpies protected the island the Sirens called home. Remember, they weren't always sirens. These were fairly innocent, happy, young water nymphs who failed to stop Persephone from running off with Hades and eloping without her mother's blessing, even though the girl was well past the age of consent, and Hades had her father's permission blessing to marry her. Add because most of were the daughters of one particular Muse and river god who Demeter had a serious beef with, well.. you see the problems right?

Demeter isn't really known for even temper at all. Especially when it came to her daughter. 

Yes, The Sirens were the beloved, and possibly a bit overly protected nymph daughters of the river god Achelous and one of his many lovers, The Muse, Melpomene.

Demeter had/has had beef with Achelous on and off for gods... three millennia now? All because He won't marry her, or sleep with her. He just..isn't into her. 

So, when she found out his daughters had not only failed to stop the wedding, but may have... just a little, helped her getaway to be married, well.. all hell broke loose. She ripped them from their parents, threw them on to this island in the middle of the ocean, and gave them giant fish tails from the waist down, and scales that down their backs and fronts, and cursed their voices to be able to cause great harm to people. The harpies just happened to nest on that island, which was part of Demeter's plan was that harpies would kill them, and then their parents would know her pain. It backfired, however. 

The Sirens could do something that no one else could. They could sing, and not just little ditties or such. They could weave stories and lullabies, and they were able to soothe the rage that lives in each Harpies's heart so they could sleep. So, The harpies protected the Sirens from the voyaging ships and men who wanted to mate with them, against their will mind you at the time, and the Sirens would sing them to sleep and tell stories via song and rhyme as bards would have. So, Sailors would hear the singing, but see the harpies and.. and well.. stories got a little messed up.

So this children is the true story of why Sirens and Mermaids are the same creatures.


End file.
